Strange New World
by Charisonic558
Summary: Godzilla find himself as a human in Japan after a nuclear explosion happened about a mile next to his underwater cave, now in a high schooler's body and with the name Goji, he has to find a way to get back to his normal form. But in his way lies some old foes, but at least he also has some old friends.
1. Chapter 1: a strange world

I am Godzilla. I am the king of all monsters, i have never been bested by an opponent in battle. I live in an undersea cave, only surfacing to stretch out or to fish, or to destroy the city these small creatures known as humans call Tokyo. I have been at war with humans since 1954. the humans keep thinking that there are many Godzillas, since every time they think one is killed, another comes back. little do they know, that every Godzilla that they've "killed" has been me all along, even when they thought that i was reduced to a skeleton, i still regenerated everything. you see, every time i regenerate my appearance changes, wether it's a little bit, or my entire appearance changes entirely, this lead the humans to believe that there were multiple Godzillas. the year is 2004 and they still don't give up trying to finish me off, they have tried many things, armies, robots, mind control devices, robots, help from aliens, and robots. Although i have one all these battles, i still have met a few worthy foes along my adventures, one of them being a giant, three headed, golden scaled, lightning shooting dragon known as.

"Ghidorah! what are you doing flying up to my territory!?" i sneered as the dragon flew in front of me.

"Oh it's nothing much Godzilla, i'm just passing by, enjoying the view, and trying to KILL YOU!" he lunged forward with his jaws ready to bite, i threw my hands forward to catch him and throw him in the opposite direction, unfortunately i forgot about him having some pretty long necks and he grabbed my shoulders and threw me down into the sea using the force he gained from when i threw him.

"Alright, you asked for this." i charged up my nuclear breath and shot it at him, it hit him straight on and sent him flying backwards.

"alright, so you want to play that way huh?" he shot three separate beams of electricity at me, fortunately i was prepared for this and i fired off a nuclear breath right at the streams. the beams crossed resulting in a bright flash of light in the middle that was unsure of which side to go to, eventually the beams were becoming unstable and the ball of energy in the middle exploded and covered us in a cloud of steam, i took this opportunity to sneak beneath the water and surprise him. i "flew out of the water and grabbed him from behind, then i threw him downward into the water and swam under to swiftly lay down a beating, i clawed away with every approach, but eventually Ghidorah had enough and decided to fire his beams underwater, bad news for me, i felt all that voltage coursing through my body, i let out a roar that could be heard for miles even underwater. he made it out of the water, and with his new idea, he zapped the water, the pain was overwhelming, but i kept moving forward despite the pain. Right when i thought i was going to give up a red beam hit Ghidorah straight in the chest, then a very faintly visible shockwave of sound hit him to the ground. I looked behind me and saw Rodan and Anguirus behind me.

"hey guys, glad you could make it to the party."

"you think we would miss this? Rodan and I heard your roar about a mile away."

"you sounded like you were in trouble."

"well, how's about you guys help me take this guy down?"

"so, you brought a few friends along, well so can I." he roared what sounded like a recruitment sign. i tackled him into the ocean, but i was too late, there were lights rapidly approaching our location.

"looks like they're on time." two spaceships came to where we were, they then sent down beams and materializing from the beams came out Orga and Gigan.

"so, you called Ghidorah?"

"yeah, glad you could make it, now the odds are even." we faced them in a three on three battle, Rodan took on Gigan, Anguirus took on Orga, and i Took on Ghidorah. this chaos went on until Ghidorah and I got locked in another beam battle. Gigan then joined in and gave Ghidorah the advantage, but then Rodan helped me out with this and gave us a boost, but then Orga joined in, our advantage was being lost, but finally Anguirus joined us and concentrated his sonic roar into an almost solid beam of sound. with these six beams colliding all in one spot the center was growing really unstable, but just before it exploded something else exploded about a mile away, it looked like the humans were testing some of their weapons, then the center of the beam clash exploded along with mixing with the explosion of the nuclear weapon, a blinding light surrounded all of us.

i woke up with a really bad headache, i put my hand to my head, but then realized that my hand didn't feel like a scaly lizard type hand, it felt smooth. i looked around where i was, i saw that i was in a human room and i myself was a human. i screamed out of terror of course, then a human woman entered the room and talked to me.

"what happened Goji? were you having a nightmare or something?" i was confused, em'Goji? and how did this woman know me'/em, but then it hit me, this was probably my "mother" so i decided to play along for now.

"yeah mom it was just a nightmare, nothing to worry about."

"well ok, but at least you woke up just in time, you'd better start getting ready for school." she then left, but i was still kind of confused.'school, what was that?' decided to go anyway, i realized that i'm not in regular human clothing so i went into a smaller room filled with different styles of clothing. i picked something i would feel natural in, so i grabbed a charcoal gray top with another black leather top that had a cut down the middle that I've seen humans wear sometimes, and some black bottoms. i thought something was missing, then i looked down at my feet and realized that i needed foot coverings, so i chose some gray ones that had ties to them, it took me a while, but i eventually just gave up and tucked the ties into the coverings themselves. i stepped out of the room and went to a lower level of the house. in a separate section on the bottom level, the human was there but with food out on some platform. i walked closer to it and i saw some meat disks, and some white blobs with yellow orbs in the middle, but they smelled a bit like mothra i could smell the scent of these things? maybe my powers aren't all gone.

"you'd better eat before you hop on the school bus Goji, i made some eggs and sausages for breakfast." i looked at the food and decided that i would eat, i tried to act human and not just go face first into the food. so i tried to use the metal sticks with weird tops to eat. after i finished i waited outside for what she called a schoolbus, from what i think is that if i was teleported to this world then the others must be here too, so i just have to find Anguirus or Rodan to help me out.


	2. Chapter 2: discovering powers

As i stepped outside i waited for something known as a schoolbus, I've seen humans in these things before, they're long and yellow and metallic. Eventually it pulled up in front of me and opened the door. i went inside, not very used to seeing humans this close before without wanting to attack them, i tried to look for someone that could resemble Anguirus or Rodan. I sat down in an empty seat and looked around, that's when i realized that there was one kid with spiky sand colored hair and he was wearing some sandy colored clothes with a brown shirt, he was also a little on the short side. I stood up and walked over to him, he looked at me with a very confused face, i then whistled a small tune that the three of us agreed on in case we needed a secret code. He looked at me with a look of realization in his eyes.

"Godzilla? is that you?"

"yeah it's me Anguirus. who else besides the two of us and Rodan would know that tune."

"well at least i found one of you, do you have any idea where Rodan could be?"

"no clue, but if we found each other here, then Rodan should show up sooner or later." we waited on the bus ride until it stopped again for another pickup. this time it was a medium sized kid wearing a maroon coat with dark red pants, red hair and a sandy colored shirt. at the same time the two of us looked at each other and said with certainty.

"Rodan." he looked as confused as the both of us when we entered the bus, but the both of us whistled the tune to him and then waved to let him know it was us. he suddenly put on a face of relief and sat next to us.

"is it really you, guys?"

"yeah it's us Rodster." nobody besides me called him Rodester, and that name was enough to assure him that it was us. on our ride to i have no idea, we were questioning on what was happening.

"so Godzilla you have any idea what's going on with us turning into these?"

"i don't know Ang, but i have a feeling that when we were fighting Ghidorah and his crew, that the beam crossings caused a huge unstable mass to form in the middle, and along with the nuclear weapon exploding at the same time, something happened that caused us to turn into humans."

"would make sense, but if the three of us are here, then that means that those three are here also." Rodan suddenly looked to the front of the bus. "Ang, G, i think we found them." i looked to the front to see what Rodan saw, and i realized what he was going for. Three new people came up on the bus, one was tall with golden hair, and was wearing a yellow shirt, some dark yellow pants, and a dandelion colored sweatshirt on. the middle guy was wearing dark green pants, a green sweatshirt and a dandelion colored shirt with some weird eye coverings that were red on two lenses and silver all around the outside, he also had his silver hair in a line across his head. the last guy had gray hair, he was wearing all gray clothes and he was about the same height as the second one. there was no doubt about it, these three were definitely the others. at the same time we each looked at each other.

"yep found 'em" the others apparently didn't recognize us so they just moved to the back where no one else was. the rest of the bus ride was in silence, the less they know of our presence the better. we arrived at a building that I've crushed before, it's called a school i think, we went inside and had no idea where we were going, so we just wandered the halls for the day, avoiding any adults wandering the halls, and since we're not giant monsters that strike fear into the hearts of people, we were basically screwed if anyone found us. it went well until the middle of the day where we came across a group of not too kind guys.

"well, well, well, if it isn't little Goji and his two pals, it's time to pay up for my car you damaged yesterday, the three of you are all gonna give me enough money to give my car a new paintjob after the horrible one you gave it yesterday, starting with these two runts." his two gorilla friends grabbed Rodan and Anguirus from behind and were preparing to beat some kind of payment out of them. this was not what i had in mind today.

"leave them alone." the main guy turned to me and shoved me backwards.

"what did you say punk?"

"i said leave them alone!" i shoved him back, and he went flying through the hallway into a wall, needless to say his friends were scared enough so they ran off. i looked at my arm after that, it looked normal, well by human standards, so i had no idea what was going on.

"thanks for the save G. but how did you manage to shove that guy back so far?" i just looked at Rodan with a confused look on my face.

"honestly you guys i have no idea, but when i got mad at him i somehow felt a surge of strength running through me, and for a second there i could see like i could through my regular eyes." Ang. then spoke up to me with an idea look.

"come to think of it, i did see you're eyes grow more reptile-like and yellow like they usually are. do you think it means that our powers aren't completely gone?"

"i would think so, but the question is, how are we able to control them?" we just stood there thinking for a bit, then Rodan su=uddenly looked up at us with an idea look on his face.

"i got it, if we all find a way to make ourselves angry, but then find a way to train that anger into helping us use our powers it could just work."

"yeah, but there's only one problem, we're not sure the full extent of our powers in these bodies, so far i only have my extreme sense of smell, and super strength."

"so that's why we train, to get better at our powers in these bodies, and find the full extent." we all agreed on this, so we decided to try and make each other angry enough to register it in order to trigger our abilities, i already had my trigger, it was that big gorilla dude with his buddies holding onto Anguirus and Rodan. Anguirus was up first, we tried to irritate him with annoying sounds, then we tried to tease him and call him names, nothing worked until Rodan and i came up with a brilliant idea.

"well Rodester looks like little Ang. doesn't have any powers after all, looks like we're gonna have to go at this alone and not have him be part of the group." Ang. tried to join in with us but we just shoved him away.

"get out of here loser, we don't need you anymore, G and i can take care of this on our own." that was enough to send him over the edge.

"you guys are the WOOOORRRRRST!" when he said, well more like shouted the word worst, a wave of sound came over us and behind us in the hall, and it broke a few windows.

"ok, we're sorry Ang. we were just playing around, now run, run NOW, both of you!" we ran before anyone saw us, we then hid in the men's room for a bit.

"jeez guys, that was really harsh what you did back there, but i'm glad you did it, now i know that i still have my powers."

"ok looks like Rodan's next."

"what do you think we should do with him?"

" i have an idea." we suddenly grabbed Rodan and started running to where we could find a stairway, we then went up to the roof of the school and held him on the edge.

"ARE YOU GUYS KIDDING ME!? don't you think this is a little extreme!?"

"don't worry Rodester your powers will save you when we throw you off."

"AND IF THEY DON'T!?"

"well, i guess we'll find out." we both pushed Rodan off the roof and he fell down, but right before he hit the ground, he swooped back up and hovered in front of us flapping his wings,

"you guys suck, that could have been a bad fall."

"well your wings came back didn't they?"

"yeah they did, and i'm lucky they did, but anyway let's just get this over with so we can train our powers." we went down to the main floor of the school, luckily once we got down there, the day ended and we went back to the bus to go to our temporary houses.


	3. Chapter 3: enemies return

i went back to the house that i'm staying in, since i'm in the human world and i have no idea when i'll be going back, might s well make myself comfortable.

"hi Goji, how was school today?"

"it went good today, i'm gonna be in my room alright?" she simply nodded and i went upstairs to the room. i started to try and practice using my powers, at first i pictured gorilla man and his friends holding Rodan and Anguirus, it made me mad but not enough to trigger something inside, then i pictured them beating them up, this made me even angrier, it was then i felt the surge of power running through me. it wasn't what i wanted though, i then changed the image to Ghidorah and his two comrades instead, that was enough to send me into a rage. i felt an even stronger surge of power, it felt like my skin was being craweld all over by insects, i looked at my hand to see charcoal gray scales crawling on my skin and plating it like armor, i felt myself getting a little taller by about 5 inches, then i heard a loud '**TSHHH!' **i looked behind me to see a relative sized tail sprouting from the back of the pants, i could feel the shirt getting a little tighter until it also ripped, but it ripped in many spots, i took off my sweatshirt to see that my back plates had appeared, then i saw the socks tear away to dinosaur like feet with big claws, my hands also sprouted claws. it felt like i was done transforming so i looked into a reflective oval and it showed that i had turned into a smaller, semi-human version of my real self. the transformation didn't last long though, after about a minute the tail receded, the plates shrunk and my skin turned back to human, i collapsed on a large spongy thing humans call a bed and laid there for a bit rubbing my forehead.

"man that gave me a headache, well at least now i know that i can transform, but i wonder if i can fire my nuclear breath, better try that tomorrow outside." after a bit i realized that the clothing i was wearing would be useless with all the holes in it, so i changed into a different outfit, but it was almost the same a what i was wearing, later that evening Goji's mom called down and said it was time to eat, so i went downstairs to the room where the humans eat, and there was what she called pork chops with vegetables, i finished what i had although being mostly a carnivore, the vegetables weren't that great for me. i went back upstairs and slept for tomorrow. i woke up and ate breakfast, then waited for the bus, i got on and found Anguirus, after the next stop we came across Rodan again like yesterday. We arrived at the school, so i told the guys to meet up behind the school so nobody would find us, we all met up there, so i decided to show them what i learned, i also practiced a little bit so now i can just morph the clothing i have to mold around the spikes and tail and feet.

"alright guys, check this out." i concentrated on the image i had set up for the trigger, and started to transform. i finished the transformation, and both of them looked at me with a nod of approval.

"alright, G, so you did learn to do that, now it's my turn." Rodan also concentrated on something, then his jacket started to fuse to his arms, like wings, his feet became more bird-like, and his mouth extended into a beak, plus he looked like he had his plated skin back also.

"alright now it's my turn." Anguirus started his transformation also, his hair moved more to the back and became more quill shaped, his hands became clawed and so did his feet, his skin became more like an armadillo's and his back sprouted tons of spikes, his mouth became more like a snout. we each became our half human half monster forms.

"so now the moment of truth, i want to see if my atomic breath still works, you up to test Rodes?"

"sure, i still haven't tried out my thermal breath yet, so let's see." we each concentrated, i located where i could feel a power surge and brought it up, i could feel the energy being concentrated into a ball of energy that could become a beam. i fired it at Rodan just as he fired of his thermal breath, the streams connected, and before the unstable energy orb in the middle could explode, we cancelled the beams immediately.

"well now, it looks like we all have our regular Kaiju powers, huh guys?"

"yep, looks like it, although i did unlock mine before you two did." we just transformed back to normal humans and began to walk back to the school when we heard a familiar voice.

"well, well, well, it seems you three didn't die in the explosion after all, so, i guess we'll just have to take care of that." we all turned around and saw Ghidorah and his buds.

"so i guess we weren't the only ones who survived and got sent here."

"it doesn't look like it zilla, but now, we're gonna take you three down and rule this place with our powers."

"wait, what do you mean?"

"i mean, this." all three of them started to transform, Ghidorah's head somehow split into three which was a little gross, then he got covered in golden scales, his arms changed into wings, and his three necks extended, his legs also became more dragon-like. Orga didn't change much, but his hands became more like hands built for crushing, his face grew a little longer, his shoulder opened up to reveal his laser cannon, and his skin became more like a salamander's, except it wasn't slimy and it was gray. Gigan began with his eye shields fusing to his face and becoming his one eye, his mouth grew two metal pincers and his mouth grew into a metallic beak, his hands became more like scythes and he grew three back fins, also he was being coated in yellow and green scales, and to top it all off he grew a sawblade on his stomach. the three of them stood there looking down at us in triumph.

"so, if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get." the three of us transformed into our battle forms as i'll call them from now on, and looked to face them.

"well now Zilla, this is going to be interesting."

"i agree Ghidorah."

**Author's note: so this story is probably gonna be shorter than flames of an Emburn, but regardless i think i might put in two more chapters to wrap it up, but if you guys have any requests for me, feel free to message me with a request for a story and i'll see what i can do. Till next time, peace. oh right, and for those of you wondering, this is the Godzilla from final wars, or Godzilla 2004.**


	4. Chapter 4: returning home

the six of us stood there waiting for someone to make the first move, we all knew the battle plan, i would take Ghidorah, Rodan would take Gigan, and Anguirus would take Orga. I decided to make the first move, and fire off a quick nuclear breath that hit all three of them and caught them off guard. All hell broke loose then, Ghidorah charged at me, and before i could dodge he tackled me to the ground, i kicked him back up and tail slammed him into the ground, i watched how Rodan and Anguirus were doing, Rodan was holding up an air fight with Gigan, while Anguirus was shooting off sonic roars and sonic beams at Orga. but it was a bad idea to look away, because at the time i decided to turn around, i felt three sets of teeth bite my arms and neck, and lift me into the air, once i was high enough Ghidorah dropped me to the ground, i got back up and managed to shoot him down with an atomic breath, once he was down, Rodan managed to shoot Gigan right on top of Ghidorah, then Anguirus shot one more sonic beam and Orga fell onto both of them.

"alright guys, while they're still down, you ready?"

"in position G." Rodan hovered above us

"i'm ready for action." Anguirus curled up into a ball, and i took a running start, and as soon as those three got up, i kicked Anguirus right onto Ghidorah's middle head, Ang. then ricoche'd into Rodan, who hit him back down into Orga, and then he bounced right into Gigan's head. Anguirus then landed right next to me and uncurled. i threw my hands up in the air yelling.

"gooooooaaaaaalllll! that's G-team 3, Ghidorah and goons 0" they got back up, and i'm pretty sure they had a bad headache, i would too if i got hit in the head with a spiky armadillo.

"Ghidorah, can we call a temporary truce, i may have a way to get ourselves back to the way we were, then we can beat each other to death after that."

"and why would we want to help you while we can rule this place with these bodies."

"wouldn't you rather get back to your old bodies and rule then, plus i can tell these forms put a strain on these human bodies, no matter how much you train in them, these human bodies can't handle the strain of kaiju powers." i turned back into human form and stook out my hand to him. "so what do you say, truce for now?" he turned back into human form also, and shook hands.

"truce for now. but get this, once we get our bodies back, i'm going to destroy you."

"looking forward to it. So now here's the plan. since we were brought here by all our beams colliding and a nuclear explosion, we just need to re-create that same event, and that should set things right again."

"and how do you you know this is going to work?"

"it's just a theory, but it's the best i have in order to get us back. i'll do some research on when the next nuclear bomb testing will be, and we meet up tomorrow."

"fine, but if you're wrong about this i will personally put you underwater, permanently. let's go guys." they left to wherever it is they go to after the school day. i went back to my house and started to research on something humans use, called a computer, i learned to read so i could tell what stuff said. after staying up for a bit researching i went to sleep. in the morning i met up with the others, and when it came time for the bus to pick up Ghidorah, Gigan and Orga, they spotted us and sat in the seat next to us.

"so Godzilla, what did you find out yesterday." i gestured all of them to come closer.

"alright so, what i found out is that today there's gonna be a nuclear bomb testing about 300 miles off the west coast of Japan, now on the bright side we're on the west coast, but on the downside, we have to leave for the site the moment we get off this bus and book it to the site." we all agreed on this, so the moment we got off the bus, we ran full speed to the coastline.

"ok, Ghidorah, Rodan, Gigan, you three fly and follow us. Orga, Ang, hold on. we all transformed into our half monster selves, i grabbed Anguirus and Orga's arms, i then swam as fast as i could, i made sure to stay a bit above water to make sure that Anguirus and Orga could breathe, and so Rodan and the other two could see where to go. after about three hours travel we made it to the testing site.

" alright guys, the bomb should be dropping any minute now, so we need to hurry up and cross beams." we started charging up, first came me and Ghidorah, then next to cross were Anguirus and Orga, then came Rodan and Gigan. the streams crossed and the ball of energy was growing even more unstable. we just need to hold it for a little bit longer. out of the corner of my eye i see something that looks like a nuclear bomb dropping, so i give the signal to blast at full power, and once the bomb exploded, so did the ball of energy, and we were all engulfed in a bright white light.

i woke up to looking at a rocky ceiling. wait, a rocky ceiling? i quickly got up and looked myself over, i then let out a roar of triumph that i was me again. apparently i roared loud enough for my son to hear, who lives in a cave a few miles from here.

"geez dad, could you keep it down, i'm trying to sleep here."

"sorry jr. i'll keep quiet." he then went out of the cave and swam back to his own. i decided to see if Rodan and Anguirus were back to normal. i visited monster island, where they should be. i saw a spiky shell climbing over the hill, and a giant shadow flying over me.

"guys, we're back to normal." Rodan and Anguirus came up in front of me.

"yeah we are, G."

"it's good to be back to normal." then from behind us we heard an all too familiar voice.

"i couldn't agree more." we turned to see Ghidorah and his pals. "the truce is off Zill's, you got us back to our normal forms, and now we have all the rights to beat you down. " i just gave a chuckle and grinned at him.

"alright then, when should we start." we ran forward to attack each other, and i couldn't have been happier, because i was back to who i really was. Godzilla, king of the monsters.

**End note: sorry for this story being short, but i didn't really plan this one out as thoroughly as my other one. also due to some requests, i put in a little cameo of Godzilla Jr. so that i at least included him in the story. but anyway i will see you guys next story, Peace.**


End file.
